Mega Man (series)
The Megaman Series is a game series starring MegaMan, Protoman, X, Roll, Bass, Zero, and many others. It mainly revolves around MegaMan, X, Geo Stellar, Lan, or Megaman.EXE trying to defeat the evil Dr. Wily, Sigma, and a few others. Games Mega Man Classic The Mega Man sub-series was the original series. *Mega Man 1 through 8 *Mega Man and Bass *Mega Man 9 and 10 *Mega Man 11 *Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge *Mega Man I-V *Mega Man: The Power Battle *Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters *Mega Man's Soccer *Mega Man: Battle and Chase *Mega Man (PC) *Mega Man 3 (PC) *Game Gear Mega Man *Mega Man: The Wily Wars *Mega Man: Anniversary Collection *Game Boy Mega Man Anniversary Collection *Mega Man: Powered Up (remake of Mega Man 1) *Mega Man: Rush Marine Mega Man X Mega Man X sub-series starred the "next" Megaman, X, and was much darker than the original. Sigma appeared in these games. *Mega Man X 1-8 *Mega Man Xtreme *Mega Man Xtreme 2 *Mega Man X: Command Mission *Maverick Hunter X (remake of Mega Man X1) Mega Man Battle Network Mega Man Battle Network sub-series starred a human named Lan and his "netnavi", MegaMan.EXE. It takes place in an alternate timeline than that of the original series. *MMBN: 1-6 *MMBN 5: Double Team: DS Star Force Star Force sub-series was based off of Mega Man Battle Network, and the battle was similar, but much different. It stars Geo Steller and an alien, who fuse to become Mega Man. *SF 1-3 Megaman Zero 100 years after Megaman X and 100 again before ZX. *MZ 1-4 Megaman ZX Megaman ZX sub-series is a sub-series loosely based off of Mega Man X, but with a more interactive and slightly less-dark theme. *Megaman ZX *Megaman ZX Advent *Megaman ZX Endtime Megaman Universe Megaman Universe is a sub-series of by 1337doom. Please do not create a game in this series without permission. *Megaman Universe *Megaman Universe 2 *Megaman Universe 3 *Megaman Universe 4 *Megaman Universe Trilogy *Megaman Universe Planet Megaman Tempo Megaman Tempo is an epic sub-series by Somarinoa, following the Classic era-set Mega Man K and the Tempo prequel series, Megaman Recoil. Taking place within the 45th Century, one of the old Robot Masters is discovered, repaired, and put back into service, with a new brand of reploids known as "Temproids" following his basic chassis design. Unfortunately, a virus in the form of Goth begins a new Maverick War, and Tempo is thrown into the very middle of it. #Megaman Tempo: Sanity's Affliction #Megaman Tempo: Solution Temporary #Megaman Tempo: Oppositional Juggernaut #Megaman Tempo: Lazarus Mark #Megaman Tempo: Contingent Thought #Megaman Tempo: Falsified Identity #Megaman Tempo: Dashed Reverie #Megaman Tempo: Aberrant Uprising #Megaman Tempo: Transmogrified Amalgamation #Megaman Tempo: End Game Megaman Legends *ML 1-2 *Misadventures of Tron Bonne *Mega Man Legends 3 (cancelled) Super Smash Bros. Series In the SSB series, Megaman is a "universe" from which properties come from. In SSBR, it was confirmed that an item; the Mettaur would appear. It was never confirmed if Megaman himself would appear. In Super Smash Bros. Colossal's story mode he appears as a evil side to Megaman and there is a stage 20XX. Megaman was set to appear in SSBC, but he was canceled. See also *Megaman Category:Franchises Category:Mega Man (series) Category:Capcom Category:Series Category:Game Series Category:Non-fanon